fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Lord
The Great Lord (マスターロード Masutārōdo lit. Master Lord in the Japanese version in Binding Blade, The Sacred Stones, and Awakening), is a combat physical class introduced in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. The most recurring promotion of the Lord class, the Great Lord class wields the primary weapon of the prior Lord class, usually with a secondary weapon type added (such as Hector gaining the ability to wield Swords or Chrom gaining the ability to use Lances). It should be noted that in the Japanese versions, Hector's promoted class from Rekka no Ken is the only one that is called Great Lord (グレートロード Gurētorōdo). History in the Series In its original inception in Binding Blade, the Master Lord class is the promoted form of the Lord class and is exclusive to Roy. Wielding Swords as its sole weapon of choice, the Master Lord class is able to arm the legendary Sword of Seals. In Rekka no Ken, the Great Lord class is the promoted form of Hector's version of the Lord class. The class wields Axes as its primary weapon of choice and Swords as its secondary weapon. In The Sacred Stones, two versions of the Great Lord class appears in the game, acting as the promoted forms of the two Lord characters. Eirika's version wields Swords as its sole weapon of choice and can arm the sacred Sieglinde, while Ephraim's version is locked to Lances and is able to equip the sacred Siegmund. The Great Lord class is absent until Awakening, where it is again the promoted form of the Lord class. Exclusive to both Chrom and his daughter Lucina, the Great Lord class wields Swords and Lances as its weapons of choice. In Fates, the Great Lord is the base class of the amiibo version of Lucina. The class can be accessed by any female character through the use of DLC-exclusive Exalt's Brands. In-Game Base Stats A |fe7-1=(Hector)*18*3*-*3*4*0*5*0*5*15*-* D D |fe8-1=(Eirika)*18*3*-*3*4*0*5*0*7*7*-* C |fe8-2=(Ephraim)*18*3*-*3*4*0*5*0*7*10*-* C |fe13-1=(Chrom)*23*10*0*7*9*0*10*3*6*-*-* E E |fe13-2=(Lucina)*20*8*1*9*11*0*8*4*6*-*-* E E |fe14=18*8*1*8*9*5*7*3*6*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats S |fe7-1=(Hector)*60*30*-*24*24*30*29*20*15*25*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe8-1=(Eirika)*60*24*-*29*30*30*22*25*15*25*-* S |fe8-2=(Ephraim)*60*27*-*26*24*30*23*23*15*25*-* S |fe13-1=(Chrom)*80*43*30*40*41*45*42*40*6*-*-* A A |fe13-2=(Lucina)*80*40*30*42*44*45*40*40*6*-*-* A A |fe14=60*30*25*32*34*35*29*31*6*-*-* A B }} Growth Rates / %*-*-*-*- |fe13=40%*20%*0%*20%*20%*0%*10%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=15%*15%*0%*10%*10%*15%*10%*5%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Trivia * In Awakening, the Great Lord class carries a shield on its left arm. For Chrom, this shield is the Fire Emblem, and accordingly changes as its orbs are collected and disappears entirely for the few chapters in which it has been stolen by Validar. ** Lucina's shield is a larger version of the mask she wore in her "Marth" guise. * In Fates, the Great Lord class utilises Lucina's original Lord class outfit instead of her Awakening Great Lord outfit. Grandmasters also share the same trend in Fates. Gallery File:Chrom Great Lord.jpg|Concept artwork of Chrom as a Great Lord in Awakening. File:Lucina master lord.jpg|Concept artwork of Lucina as a Great Lord in Awakening. File:SMTxFE Chrom, Class Great Lord.png|Artwork of Chrom as a Great Lord from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:Roy masterlord sword.gif|Battle animation of Roy as a Master Lord in Binding Blade, performing a normal attack with the Sword of Seals. File:Animation Roy Master Lord.gif|Battle animation of Roy as a Master Lord in Binding Blade, performing a critical attack with the Sword of Seals. File:Greatlord.gif|Hector as a Great Lord, attacking with an axe in Rekka no Ken. File:Eirika Great Lord.gif|Battle animation of Eirika, as a Great Lord in The Sacred Stones, performing a critical attack. File:Ephraim Great Lord.gif|Battle animation of Ephraim, as a Great Lord in The Sacred Stones, performing a critical attack. File:FE13 Great Lord (Chrom).png|Chrom as a Great Lord in Awakening. File:Fates Lucina.jpg|Lucina as a Great Lord in Fates. File:FE6 Master Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Roy as a Master Lord in Binding Blade. File:FE7 Great Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Hector as a Great Lord in Rekka no Ken. File:FE8 Eirika Great Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Eirika as a Great Lord in The Sacred Stones. File:FE8 Ephraim Great Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Ephraim as a Great Lord in The Sacred Stones. File:FE13 Chrom Great Lord.gif|Map sprite of Chrom as a Great Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Lucina Great Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Lucina as a Great Lord in Awakening.